Numerous examples exist in which an individual may desire or require assistance in performing simple tasks with one or more of the individual's hands. For example, one instance is known in which an individual suffered a stroke, and, as a result, lost substantially all movement of the individual's left hand, and at least partial movement of the individual's left leg. Prior to the stroke, the individual was an avid hunter and fisherman, and had served a distinguished career in the United States Navy. However, because hunting and fishing both typically require the use of both hands, as a result of the loss of movement from the stroke the individual could no longer engage in these activities without significant assistance. Thus, the loss of movement resulting from the stroke was debilitating to the individual and resulted in a significant change in lifestyle.
In instances such as those of the above-discussed individual, it is desirable to have one or more devices which assist the user in performing tasks that could otherwise have been performed by the user's hands. Likewise, in various instances, it may be desirable for a non-disabled person to have a device which assists in performing various tasks, so that one or more hands may be used in other various tasks. For example, in the case of fishing, it may be desirable to have a device which will allow a user, whether disabled or not, to perform the various tasks associated with fishing one-handed, either to assist with a disability of the user or to allow the user to free up one hand for other tasks.
Various conventional devices exist for assisting a user in performing tasks such as hunting and fishing. For example, so-called “angler's chairs” exist which consist of a chair having a mount for holding a fishing pole secured thereto. Such angler's chairs are commonly found, for example, mounted to the deck of a fishing boat. However, in such conventional angler's chairs, the mount for holding a fishing pole is typically permanently fixed to the chair, and in many cases, the chair is permanently fixed to the deck of the fishing boat. Also, many conventional angler's chairs may only be used in fishing, and are of little value in performing other tasks, such as hunting, for example. Thus, these devices are not readily portable and cannot be taken with the user to assist in various other tasks in the user's life. Likewise, so-called “bench rest” devices exist which allow a user to support a hunting rifle or other firearm thereon and which could, in theory, be used to load, aim, and fire a firearm one-handed. However, again, such bench rest devices typically are of little value in performing other tasks, and are not readily adaptable to assist a user in various tasks in the user's life.
In light of the above, there is a need in the art for a multi-function attachment for a chair, standing station, or the like, which is useful in assisting disabled persons in performing various tasks. There is further need in the art for a chair incorporating such an attachment.